Radiant Garden (Xerruy)
Radiant Garden is a world in Kingdom Hearts II ½, Kingdom Hearts: Alliance of Light and Kingdom Hearts III ½. It contains several "worlds-within-a-world" which are only accessible by landing in Radiant Garden first - the 100 Acre Wood, Space Paranoids, Jumanji, the Matrix and Freddy's Nightmare. As in ''Kingdom Hearts II, it is the main "hub" world in Kingdom Hearts II ½, despite the return of Traverse Town (the "hub" world in Kingdom Hearts). In addition, is is the setting of a seriesof events based on the Transformers film series, featuring the appearance of Autobots and Decepticons amongst its chieflt Final Fantasy cast.'' Story Kingdom Hearts Radiant Garden first appears as a ruined castle called Hollow Bastion which is Maleficent's base of operations. It is here that the Seven Princesses of Heart lie gathered to reveal the final Keyhole, and that Riku is possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. In the end, Sora, Donald and Goofy managed to defeat Maleficent, restore Kairi's lost heart and seal the final Keyhole. Xehanort's Heartless fled to the End of the World, where the final battle was held. Kingdom Hearts II Sora and his friends return to Radiant Garden, still called Hollow Bastion, to meet up with Leon and the gang. They meet Organization XIII for the first time and fight off a huge invasion of Heartless. Later, they defeat the Master Control Program inside Ansem the Wise's old computer which is trying to flood the town with Heartless from Space Paranoids. They also meet the powerful Sephiroth, Cloud's arch nemesis. Kingdom Hearts II ½ Royce is brought to Radiant Garden by Sora, Donald and Goofy on the Gummi Ship after they rescue him from the Game Planet. First Visit Returning to Radiant Garden, Sora, Donald and Goofy are attacked by a mysterious robot creature named Barricade. Barricade demands that they hand over the Keyblade, but is quickly defeated. Pete spies on them and runs off to somewhere. Meeting Leon, Merlin and the others, they are told that a mysterious robotic race called Decepticons has appeared in Radiant Garden, looking for something with the help of the Heartless. What they are looking for is unknown. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon explore the ruins of what was once called Hollow Bastion to look for clues. When a giant Heartless called "Transmorpher" attacks them, they are helped by a robot named Bumblebee. Initially thinking he is another Decepticon, Sora and the others are suspicious of him. However, he then summons several more robots led by Optimus Prime. Meanwhile, Pete reports to the leader of the Decepticons - Megatron. Prime explains what is going on - the Decepticons are looking for a device called the Cube. This device holds a mysterious power to "transform" and is what created both the benevolent Autobots and the evil Decepticons. On their home world, Cybertron, Megatron used the power of darkness to wage war on the Autobots, fighting them over the possession of the Cube. This led to Cybertron being consumed by the Heartless. The Cube will allow the Decepticons to transform Radiant Garden's machinery into more robots that they can recruit to take over all worlds. For the meantime, they are using the Heartless instead. Sora's Keyblade holds the power to reveal the Cube's location. Not long after, they find the Cube in a cave under the Hollow Bastion castle's canals. Bumblebee shrinks it, allowing Sora to carry it with him. Meanwhile, the Decepticons and the Heartless launch an attack on the town. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon join Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and many others in the battle, defeating Megatron's second-in-command Starscream. Megatron chases Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon through the city, demanding that they hand over the Cube. However, with the help of Optimus Prime,, they defeat Megatron, who flees. Later, the Autobots take residence in Radiant Garden. Second Visit TBA, based off Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Third visit TBA, based off Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Fourth visit TBA, based off Transformers: Age of Extinction. Fifth visit TBA, based off Transformers: The Last Knight. Sixth visit Yuffie finds a mysterious board game called Jumanji in Merlin's storage. When she is sucked into the game, Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the game to rescue her. Inside, they find a full fledged world where both Pete and Nilmax and Xerruy are up to their usual schemes. Together with Alan Parrish, a man who has been trapped in the game for 26 years, they fight Nilmax, Xerruy, Pete and a ruthless inhabitant of the game, a big game hunter named Van Pelt who has set his sights on Alan and Sora. Later, Alan moves into Radiant Garden. Seventh visit Cloud is plagued by visions and horrible nightmares. Trying to find out what's wrong, Sora, Donald and Goofy discover he is plagued by a ghoul named Freddy Krueger. Entering the dream, a world named Freddy's Nightmare, they fight Freddy, who unleashes hordes of Heartless into the dream world. Since Freddy is invincible in the dream world, they extract him and fight him in Radiant Garden. Eighth visit Tron reveals he has found unknown, non-ENCOM files inside Hollow Bastion OS and allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to enter the Matrix. There, they fight Agent Smith and an army of cyber-Heartless similar to those from Space Paranoids. Characters Radiant Garden arguably has the most diverse cast of characters in KHII ½, along with Traverse Town. Its characters originate from various Final Fantasy ''games, several Disney animated features, Disney TV cartoons and shorts, and several non-Disney feature films (mostly the ''Transformers film series). It also has the second largest amount of characters, after County General. *Leon (Doug Erholtz) *Cloud (Steve Burton) *Yuffie (Mae Whitman) *Tifa (Rachel Leigh Cook) *Merlin (Jeff Bennett) *Sephiroth (George Newbern) *Alan Parrish (Dan Castellaneta) *Royce (Quinton Flynn) *Cid (Chris Edgerly) *Aerith (Mandy Moore) *Yuna (Hedy Burress) *Rikku (Tara Strong) *Paine (Gwendoline Yeo) *Bahamut *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (James Arnold Taylor) *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee *Ironhide (Jess Harnell) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) *Jazz (Reno Wilson) *Mudflap and Skids (Reno Wilson & Tom Kenny) *Wheelie (Tom Kenny) *Dino (Francesco Quinn) *Sideswipe (James Remar) *Hound (John Goodman) *Drift (Corey Burton) *Brains (Reno Wilson) *Crosshairs (John DiMaggio) *The Dinobots *Moogles *Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young) *Stitch (Chris Sanders) *Huey (Russi Taylor) *Dewey (Russi Taylor) *Louie (Russi Taylor) Boss themes First visit *Barricade - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Transmorpher - The Corrupted *Megatron (1st)- Squirming Evil *Megatron (2nd) - The Encounter Second visit *Wheelie - Rowdy Rumble *Devastator - Destiny's Force *The Fallen - Desire For All That Is Lost Third visit *Shockwave - Dance to the Death *Soundwave - Vim & Vigor *Starscream - The Encounter *Sentinel Prime - The Deep End Fourth visit *Lockdown (1st) - Vim & Vigor *Lockdown (2nd) - Squirming Evil Fifth visit * Nemesis Prime - The Deep End. * Quintessa - The Encounter Trivia *The Computer Chip Charm can be found in Ansem's Study. *Sora, Donald, Goofy and the inhabitants of Radiant Garden essentially supplant the roles of the human cast in the Transformers ''films. *During the first visit, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon fight a Heartless called "Transmorpher". This is a reference to the 2007 low budget film ''Transmorphers, released around the same time as Transformers ''in what has been commonly interpreted as a "cash-in" to capitalize off the popularity of the similarly titled ''Transformers (although the plot bore little similarity). *After the fourth visit, talk to Rikku, Yuna and Paine in the Bailey. They'll hand you the Bee Charm. *Galvatron, Megatron's reincarnate in Transformers: Age of Extinction, doesn't appear in the scenario based on that film. *The 'origin' of the characters in this world is listed not as the live action Transformers ''films they appeared in, but the first TV series episode they appeared in, given the fact that these were different incarnations of te same character. This is consistent with most of the Disney characters in ''Kingdom Hearts. The Mickey Mouse in Kingdom Hearts is clearly not the same Mickey Mouse from Steamboat Willie, yet this short is still listed as his 'origin'. Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Kingdom Hearts III ½